


Hey Teacher Guy

by Badassium1970



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, The Young Veins
Genre: College AU, M/M, Smut, brallon, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon has a serious crush on his English teacher, and that crush only deepens when he finds out he's also a musician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Teacher Guy

Brendon was set in his usual afternoon English class, contemplating again why he took English Literature when he hated it in high school, and didn’t have any interest in reading any books that he hadn’t picked out himself. It was probably because Ryan had decided to take it and Brendon was afraid of losing him, not that Ryan was still in this class or even still in college, he dropped out due to stress but luckily still remained friends with Brendon.

The class wasn’t so bad, Brendon was by no means popular but he wasn’t hated like he was in high school, maybe it was the better haircut that didn’t make him look like a lesbian. People left Brendon alone for the most part; he wasn’t being beaten up or bullied for who he was. Another great thing was the fact that he was scraping a passing grade just by reading a brief outline of the plot of whatever book they were studying, watching a few movie adaptations and asking Ryan for help every now and again. 

“Sorry I’m let guys, car troubles.”

Ah, Brendon was suddenly reminded part of this god forsaken subject. The reason he hadn’t dropped it as soon as Ryan did. Mr. Weekes, his teacher, although he was only six years older than Brendon so one the first day he confused the hot teacher for a student, fortunately another student greeted the teacher with a “hello Mr. Weekes,” before Brendon could embarrass himself by attempting to flirt.

Mr. Weekes went straight into the lesson, not that Brendon was paying much attention to what he was saying, he couldn’t care less about that essay on Pride and Prejudice which counted towards forty percent of his final grade. 

In all honesty the only thing he was focusing on trying to not get a boner when Mr. Weekes was wearing such tight jeans, and mentally cursing himself for wearing such tight pants himself.

Brendon never imagined that he would take such an interest in someone like Mr. Weekes. At first Brendon just acknowledged that the man who taught him was attractive, however, as time went on he found himself becoming more and more attracted to his teacher. 

Mr. Weekes was tall, somewhat towering over Brendon, and at first Brendon felt intimidated but then he learnt what an adorable dork his teacher really was. He had dark, striking blue eyes that always had a gentle appearance to them; and those eyes were framed by a pair of black rimmed glasses. They were incredibly nerdy and Brendon wasn’t even sure if they were real or Mr. Weekes was wearing them ironically; to be that iconic dorky teacher. Mr. Weekes normally wore a white dress shirt covered by a grey or black suit jacket, although sometimes in the winter he would wear either a sweater or cardigan. He also never wore suit pants, unlike the other professors; instead he wore black jeans, tight black jeans. 

“He has to be gay.” Brendon thought, “No straight man would wear pants that tight.”

Mr. Weekes was a total geek, but Brendon found some in that. He always found it cute when his teacher would make obscure references that Brendon would sometimes understand because of Ryan’s love of old movies and T.V. programs. Brendon loved how some days Mr. Weekes would get over excited about the book they were reading and start rambling, yet other days he was almost shy. He was one of the best teachers Brendon had ever had, other than his music teacher and friend, Mr. Wentz.

By the end of class Brendon had half a page of notes and the image of bending Mr. Weekes over his desk and taking him right in front of the class in his head, giving him a very noticeable erection which he had to hide with his shoulder bag, a practice he had become particularly skilled at. Luckily he had a free period before music and Spencer had class so Brendon would be alone in their dorm room, not that Spencer being there would stop him, in fact Brendon would probably ensure that he was louder than normal to get back at him for being so loud with Jon whenever he came to visit. 

Normally when Brendon jerked off he liked to tease himself and drag it out, sometimes hours would pass before he let himself cum, but now he only had an hour, less than that if he wanted to shower after to avoid going to class reeking of jizz, so he let himself cum almost embarrassingly quickly. He then had a quick shower and made his way to class, desperately trying to keep any dirty thoughts about Mr. Weekes out of his head.

Music meant a lot to Brendon, it was what he wanted to do with his life so he was glad that the class was awesome, not that he doubted it wouldn’t be, since one of his friends was teaching him. 

Mr. Wentz always just let his students get on with their work and would hardly ever butt in, unlike Brendon’s high school music teacher who was a bitter old woman who butchered Brendon’s work by continuously trying to change it and almost failed him for writing a rock song with subtle drug references. Mr. Wentz on the other hand let people write about whatever they wanted, drugs, sex, anything.

“Hey Brend, how’s the song coming along?” Mr. Wentz asked just after the lesson had ended and Brendon was putting his guitar away. 

“Good, I think,” Brendon shrugged.

Mr. Wentz smiled at Brendon’s lack of faith in himself, knowing that the song would be amazing, probably blowing everyone else’s work out of the water.

“I bet its awesome man. Anyway, there’s this show on Saturday, some band called The Brobecks, I was wondering if you, Spence and Ryan would want to come with me and Mikey.”  
Ah ye Mikey Way or as Pete used to describe him before they started dating “sex on legs.” 

Speaking of legs, Brendon quickly examined Pete’s jeans, which if Brendon wasn’t mistaken were the same as the jeans Mr. Weekes was wearing. 

“Definitely not straight.” Brendon thought before responding to Pete’s question.

“Sure, I’d love to… Mr. Wentz.” Brendon teased, always amused that his eight year older friend had become a teacher. 

Pete rolled his eyes at his student. 

“You know I have the power to give you detention every day until the school year ends right?”

Brendon laughed, Pete hadn’t given anyone a detention since he stated teaching four years ago, not that he ever had a reason to; his students liked him enough not to misbehave.   
“Okay then, catch you later… Mr. Wentz.”

Saturday approached quickly and Brendon was pumped. Neither of his classes had given him homework other than practicing his music and reading Pride and Prejudice, or in Brendon’s case watching different adaptations of the story and asking Ryan about it. 

The concert wasn’t until 10pm but the group, which was made up of Brendon, Pete, Mikey, Ryan, Spencer and Jon, who was visiting from Chicago, had met at the bar early to catch up. It had been a while since they had all met up but the conversations flowed just as easily as they always had.

By 9:30pm the stage was being prepared for the band and Brendon swore he saw a familiar face but brushed it off. It was a Saturday night; of course it was likely that he would see some people from the college. 

He continued drinking his non-alcoholic beverage, “I’m still your teacher, it would be irresponsible if I brought you a beer,” Pete had said smirking. Brendon knew this was payback for teasing him as Pete had brought Brendon more than a beer a few weeks prior.

At 10pm the band were coming out to the stage. Brendon wasn’t one for rushing to the front, unlike Pete who was dragging Mikey with him. Brendon and the rest of the group remained near enough to see the band but not close enough to be thrown around and bashed into. 

The lights were bright, almost blinding Brendon, as they began to dim he gasped at the lead singer.

MR. WEEKES!

Brendon was shocked as he watched his teacher on stage. At first Brendon tried to tell himself that it must have just been a coincidence that this front man looked very similar to his teacher; that this man was a different person but then he spoke and Brendon knew that voice so well.

“Hey, we’re The Brobecks and this song is called Second Boys Will Be First Choice, we hope you like it.”

Mr. Weekes winked before he began playing and Brendon felt weak at the knees. He looked so good on stage, his voice was amazing and Brendon wondered why he was a teacher.   
Brendon watched, mesmerised at the sight of his teacher. Mr. Weekes’ usually neat hair was now messy, hanging over his eyes. Instead of his smart attire he was dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt and black jeans, still just as tight as usual, and a pair of navy converse. His body was coated in a thin layer of sweat which was giving Brendon horribly dirty thoughts. 

As the show went on Brendon found himself getting more and more turned on. Mr. Weekes sung two songs that had references to wearing/wanting to wear women’s clothing, which caused some interesting images to pop up in Brendon’s head. Then there was a song with French in it which did wonders to Brendon’s dick. Needless to say Brendon had the biggest hard on by the end of the concert, giving his friends something to ridicule him about. 

“I can’t believe you’ve got a hard on for your English teacher!” Ryan laughed as Brendon death glared at him.

Jon smirked, “well he did look hot up there,” he remarked causing Spencer to glare at his boyfriend before dragging him towards the men’s room, triggering grimaces to appear on Brendon and Ryan’s faces. 

“Hey guys, awesome show right?” 

The pair looked up to see Pete and his boyfriend take the seats where Jon and Spencer had previously sat. 

“Yeah, but I think Brendon found it much more enjoyable that I did,” Ryan responded with a shit eating grin. Brendon scowled at his friend whilst Pete and Mikey were left in a state of confusion until Ryan shifted his gaze to Brendon’s crotch. Pete followed Ryan’s gaze and let out a gleeful giggle. 

“Brendon, do you have a frickin’ hard on for Dallon?”

Pete smirked at Brendon’s confused expression, he’d obviously never heard his professor’s first name, and his erection was apparently affecting the blood flow to his brain.  
“Dallon Weekes, the singer and bass player, also your English teacher,” Pete added, still smirking at the younger boy.

“Aww, Brenny’s got the hots for his teacher!” Pete exclaimed petting Brendon’s head, messing up his hair. 

“Pete there are many things I can say about you to Mikey so I would advise that you shut your mouth.”

Pete remained silent for about a minute, which was a new record, before he gave Brendon an evil smirk.

“HEY DALLON, OVER HERE MAN!” He called across the bar.

Brendon went to go ape shit on Pete but Mr. Weekes arrived just before that could happen, so Brendon settled for stealing what was left of Pete’s beer and trying to hide his erection which seemed to refuse to go away. 

“Hey guys, I’m glad you could make it,” Mr. Weekes, or rather Dallon directed at Pete and Mikey before greeting Ryan.

“Hey Ryan, haven’t seen you in a while.” 

Ryan replied with a quick hello and Dallon went on to tell Ryan how it sucked that Ryan dropped out since he was his best student.

“Don’t worry, sometimes I feel as if I’m still doing the course what with the amount of times Brendon asks for help.”

Dallon looked across to the young man who was trying to make himself look small and noticeable as he drank Pete’s beer. 

“That would explain a lot, you’re smart Urie, but I can tell you’re mostly watching movie adaptations.”

Brendon blushed, feeling both embarrassed and annoyed.

“I’m passing aren’t I?” He muttered voice a lot more hostile than he had intended, and he was filed with guilt when he saw Mr. Weekes confused and slightly hurt expression. Stupid Pete fucking Wentz. Why the fuck did he have to call Mr. Weekes over? It’s not his fault that he got a boner over his teacher, he looked fucking sexy on stage, slowly getting covered in sweat and sometimes his mouth would remain open, slightly covered with spit, and Brendon could just picture those lips around his dick. 

“Yes, well like I said, you’re smart Brendon.” Mr. Weekes was smiling but everyone could sense the awkwardness in his tone. Ryan glared at Brendon, as if to let him know that he was fucking things up. 

“Yeah he is, you should hear him sing sometime though, one of my best students,” Pete commented as an attempt to break the awkward tension. 

Brendon glowered at Pete, wondering why and how he was still friends with him. 

“I’ll have to take you up on that offer, if that’s okay with you Brendon?”

Brendon just nodded, he wanted to leave but he couldn’t without Mr. Weekes noticing his erection.

As if the fates were fucking with him Spencer returned with his boyfriend, both of them looked dishevelled, and it was obvious that they had just fucked.

“Hey does Brendon still have a boner over that teacher guy?”

Brendon wanted the ground to swallow him up as Pete laughed.

Jon blushed as he noticed the tall man stood before him.

“Uh, hey teacher guy…”

Brendon sank down in his seat. Pete was still laughing louder whilst Ryan and Spencer tried not to let out any sounds of laughter. Jon was still in shock and Mikey just felt sorry for Brendon.

“It’s Dallon, hi.” Mr. Weekes retorted looking unfazed by the sheepish looking Jon Walker.

“Um, Brendon can I talk to you?”

Brendon looked up at his English teacher, those blue eyes were calm and gentle, and even though he didn’t want to go as this was sure to be humiliating, but he couldn’t say no to the man stood before him. Brendon left his seat, hoping that his hardness wouldn’t be so noticeable… It was.

Mr. Weekes led him to the men’s room that Jon and Spencer had just left. Brendon stuck his middle finger up at Pete when he wolf whistled, and then contemplated getting new friends.

The pair stood in silence, not really sure of what to say. Mr. Weekes was about to speak when Brendon cut him off.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m disgusting and I’ll drop your class if you want me to.”

Mr. Weekes frowned at the distressed boy in front of him.

“Brendon, I don’t think you’re disgusting, but you may have to drop my class.”

I understand Mr. Weekes.” Brendon replied, head hung in disappointment and embarrassment, until Mr. Weekes placed his index and middle finger under his chin, making him raise his head to see those charming blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

“I didn’t mean it like that; I just meant that I can’t have a relationship with a student that would be unprofessional.”

“Mr. Weekes…” Brendon started to speak before he was silenced.

“Dallon.” His teacher or ex-teacher corrected.

Brendon restarted.

“Dallon, are you sure about this?”

Mr. Weekes nodded, and Brendon’s face broke out with a wide smile before he kissed his ex-teacher. 

The kiss was messy and passionate, and Dallon’s hand was soon on Brendon’s now aching member.

Brendon tried to keep his composer when Dallon undid his jeans and slipped his hand into Brendon’s boxers. Brendon let out a moan as skin touched skin, and quickly undid Dallon’s jeans, palming him through his boxers. 

The older man let out a whimper, begging the younger for more, to which he complied, extremely turned on by the submissiveness.

Neither of them lasted very long, but Brendon made sure Dallon came first. He kept a steady rhythm, and when he could tell the older man was close he rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock, making Dallon cum.

Watching the man that taught him come undone, moaning his name, made Brendon lose it practically straight away, cumming all over Dallon’s hand.

“So, I’m sorry to say I’m going to have to drop your class, Mr. Weekes.”

Dallon let out a small laugh as the pair cleaned themselves up.

“I’m sorry to hear that Brendon.”

The two left the men’s room hand in hand, making their way back to the group, who instantly knew what they had been up to.

“I always knew if anyone were to get with a teacher it would be Brendon.”

Mikey hit his boyfriend over the head and the new couple smiled gratefully at him before taking pulling over two chairs.

“Hey wait; I’m the only single one now.” Ryan commented and the rest of the group laughed.

The night was over way too soon and Brendon didn’t want to leave Dallon so soon.

“Hey so I don’t have any classes to teach tomorrow if you’re up for round two,” Dallon smirked suggestively at his ex-student. 

Brendon smirked back and nodded. 

“You’re on babe.”


End file.
